Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pressure wave machine with integrated combustion, having a cellular wheel which rotates between in each case one air-side and gas-side side part provided with inlet and outlet ports and has a number of cells in which an always recurring ignition and combustion process takes place, and having means for automatic ignition and combustion of the entering fresh gas mixture.